san_andreas_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
SLENDERMAN
The Slender Man (also known as Slenderman) is a fictional supernatural character that originated as an Internet meme created by Something Awful The Slender Man is not confined to a single narrative, but appears in many disparate works of fiction, mostly composed online. THE Slender Man is often associated with the forest and/or abandoned locations and has the ability to teleport.Proximity to the Slender Man is often said to trigger a "Slender sickness"a rapid onset of paranoia and nichtmares. HISTORY He live in forest and the nichts he come out to kill the player he live in caves he maniac killer and he want get all stronger players killed. Ικανότητεςversion ] αρχική ικανότητες λεπτό του ανθρώπου περιλαμβάνεται αφάνεια για να επιλέξετε άνθρωποι, ενήλικες ανθρώπους, ή κάποιος χωρίς τη χρήση μιας κάμερας, η δυνατότητα να αλλάξετε το ύψος και το σχήμα του σώματος, την ικανότητα να διαμορφώσει τα χέρια του σε πλοκάμια, και την ικανότητα να φυτρώσουν πλοκάμι-όπως εξαρτήματα από της πλάτη και τους ώμους για να χρησιμοποιηθεί ως επιπλέον χέρια ή τα πόδια (ή απλά για να ενσταλάξουν το φόβο σε λεία του). Πολλές ιστορίες φαίνεται να δείχνουν ότι μπορεί να ελέγξει το μυαλό ενός ατόμου, το οποίο αποτέλεσε τη βάση για τα πληρεξούσια των αντιπροσώπων στο βίντεο ARG, μια τάση που αργότερα θα εξαπλωθεί σε Slenderblogs. Λεπτό άνθρωπος είχε επίσης συνδέσεις με τα παιδιά, με πολλές από τις αρχικές ιστορίες που περιστρέφονται γύρω από την εξαφάνιση των παιδιών ή χαρακτήρισε Λεπτό άνθρωπος που με σοβαρά προβλήματα όρασης σε φωτογραφίες με τα παιδιά. Καθώς όλο και περισσότεροι ιστορίες ήρθε εμπρός, ωστόσο, η χρήση της πλοκάμια και πλοκάμι-όπως εξαρτήματα έγιναν λιγότερο συχνές, και η αορατότητα περιοριζόταν ή να καταργηθεί ανάλογα με την παραμυθά. Μερικές ιστορίες να προωθηθεί ακόμη και ισχυρίστηκε ότι ήταν εντελώς αόρατα χωρίς τη χρήση ηλεκτρονικών συσκευών. ΕΜΗ, TT, ML, και DH όλα περιέχουν κάποια βίντεο ή / και παραμόρφωση ήχου, υποδεικνύοντας ότι Λεπτό άνθρωπος έχει κάποια επίδραση στην σύγχρονη ψηφιακή όργανα. Αυτό δεν φαίνεται σε καμία από την αρχική Λογαριασμών όμως αυτά ως επί το πλείστον να κάνουν χρήση των φωτογραφιών και των βίντεο από το κυρίως ποικιλίες χαμηλής τεχνολογίας. ΕΜΗ έχει εφαρμόσει αυτή την παραμόρφωση να είναι το αποτέλεσμα της Sigma ακτινοβολία, μια ακτινοβολία που εκπέμπεται από Λεπτό άνθρωπος και η γκανιότα. Sigma ακτινοβολία είναι επίσης μεταδοτική, καθώς εισήλθε στο αίμα ροή Evan, όταν το χέρι του είναι βάναυσα ακρωτηριαστεί από το The Rake ΕΜΗ και ML επίσης να κάνουν χρήση των "Λεπτό Περπάτημα", ένας όρος που δημιουργήθηκε για να περιγράψει προφανή τηλεμεταφορά Λεπτό ανθρώπου, που εμφανίζονται και εξαφανίζονται κατά βούληση. ΕΜΗ δηλώνει ανεξάρτητα τη χρήση επιλεκτικών αορατότητας σε ομάδες ή άτομα μέσω γέρνοντας το κεφάλι, καθώς επίσης και ο χωροχρόνος στρέβλωση / τηλεμεταφοράς μεταξύ τοποθεσιών. Παρόμοια ικανότητες παρατηρήθηκαν στις αρχές του λογαριασμούς Λεπτό Man. ΕΜΗ υπαινίσσεται επίσης στο επηρεάζουν την ψυχική υγεία ή τον έλεγχό της. Ορισμένες σύγχρονες απόψεις μπορούν να δουν την κίνηση του είτε σε μεγάλο βαθμό περιορισμένη ή απομειώνονται, καθώς και αν ο ίδιος δεν μπορεί να κινείται το σώμα του σωστά. Ως εκ τούτου, η κίνηση του μπορεί να είναι οτιδήποτε, από στέκεται ακόμα, για την ταχεία teleporating χωρίς καμία συνοχή στις μετακινήσεις ή τη θέση του, συχνά τηλεμεταφορά αρκετές δεκάδες φορές σε διάφορες τοποθεσίες μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα. Αυτός υποτίθεται ότι μπορεί να teleport πιο κοντά στο στόχο, πιο μακριά, και τα πάντα ενδιάμεσα. κινήσεις του δεν φαίνεται να δείχνουν θνησιμότητα του, όπως ο ίδιος είναι τόσο απίστευτα επικίνδυνη στέκεται ακόμα και τηλεμεταφορά περίπου. Είναι σημαντικό να σημειωθεί ότι, παρά ασταθείς κινήσεις του, θα μείνει συχνά μέσα σε αρκετές δεκάδες πόδια ενός στόχου που έχει εντοπίσει, ανεξάρτητα από το πόσο απόσταση που προσπαθούν να θέσουν. Αυτός φαίνεται να είναι σε θέση να ακολουθήσει οποιαδήποτε και όλους τους στόχους ανεξάρτητα από το πού πάτε, πού κρύβονται, και πώς να κρύψει. Δεν είναι βέβαιο πώς το κάνει αυτό, αλλά ο ίδιος φαίνεται να κρατήσει μια σχεδόν τέλεια ίχνος για κάθε στόχο που ακολουθεί, παρά να μην χρησιμοποιούν οποιαδήποτε τεχνολογία ή ορατό μέσα από αυτόν τον τρόπο. Category:MONSTER